ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimmy Howell
How Kimmy Howell joined the Tourney Once Travis reenters his apartment after the cutscene where Sylvia talks about Matt Helms, she becomes available to fight at the now damaged Santa Destroy University. When Travis heads there, he finds Kimmy standing beside a tree. Kimmy is very nervous around Travis, telling him not to stare at her when he merely glances at her. She tells Travis how she saw his fight with Charlie Macdonald before she forces him to read a letter that she wrote expressing her "feelings" for him. Travis complies, stating it's nice to have a dose of innocence for once. While doing this, she proceeds to play a recorder while moving about Travis and at one point sitting back-to-back with him, though her facade of complete innocence ends when the nature of the letter is reveals that Kimmy plans to prove that she is Travis's Number #1 fan by defeating him in a battle "so that no other bitch could get the chance to." Using her double-bladed beam katana, she shows just how tough and skilled she is but Travis inevitably turns out the winner. Travis knocks her down and her katana flies out of her reach. He warns her that the fight had "real consequences" right before he tries to kill her, Kimmy feistily jumped on top of him and put him into a triangle choke, only for Travis to stand up and powerbomb her. Her last words before passing into unconsciousness are "Travis the Great." Travis then says he can't kill a coed and Tells her to fight him again after she graduates. After graduation, Kimmy Howell hoped to make herself stronger for a rematch against Travis. She began to fight Gotham criminals, eventually crossing paths with Hush. How to unlock *Play on Santa Destroy High School 20 times. *Play 2291 matches For both methods, you might fight Kimmy Howell at Santa Destroy High School. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron or purchasing her for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kimmy Howell, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the young assassin and Santa Destroy student who has a bloodlust, Kimmy Howell!" She will be seen left of Tus, right of Shuren, above Maou and below Saori. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits with her legs out and her hands on her recorder. After the announcer calls her name Kimmy stands and holds her record sideways as the camera zooms then says "Because one mistake and you're over." then activates the double-beam katana on her recorder and swings it two times then follows "This is for real. Tee, hee, hee!" Special Moves Bubble Blast (Neutral) Kimmy Howell blows explosive bubbles with her recorder at the opponent. Peach Cutup (Side) Kimmy Howell spins her double-beam katana violently like a propeller to the front. Apricot Kick (Up) Kimmy Howell jumps into the air sideways kicking her legs in circles. Pineapple Shredder (Down) Kimmy Howell twirls her double-beam katana overhead, ends with a fierce right-to-left slash forward. Coconut Cracker (Hyper Smash) Kimmy Howell swings her double-beam katana in a 360 radius saying "Show me what your made of.". If she hits, she follows with six more 360 slashes, then finishes by kicking her opponent comically in the groin. She will then giggle girlishly. Potato Orange 720 (Final Smash) Kimmy Howell kicks her opponent into the air. If she hits, she spins around, swinging her double-beam katana in rapid 360 spins, juggling and cutting her opponent. After about thirty hits, she pierces the left part of her beam-katana into her opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Kimmy Howell plays notes on her recorder and says "It was fun, really, it was." #Kimmy Howell does and up-down slash with her double-beam katana then does two 360 slashes and says "Think about your future!" #Kimmy Howell swings her double-beam katana at her sides, then does a hop kick, then spins her weapon like a propellor saying "I really wished to see you again." On-Screen Appearance Kimmy Howell flips to her starting point and activates her double-beam katana then says "Here we go, getting tempted." Trivia *Kimmy Howell's rival is Bruce Wayne's childhood friend turned enemy, Thomas "Tommy" Elliot, now known as Hush. *Kimmy Howell shares her English voice actress with Hawkgirl, Aayla Secura, Killer Frost, Cinderella, Phoenix, Annika X2 (during cutscenes) and Col. Samantha. *Kimmy Howell shares her Japanese voice actress with Viper. *Kimmy Howell shares her French voice actress with Viper, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Poppy Puff and Muffy Crosswire. *Kimmy Howell shares her German voice actress with Viper and Tippi. *Kimmy Howell shares her Arabic voice actress with Danielle and Keesha EX. *Kimmy Howell shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Ellie. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Unlockable characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters